


The Brides Of Shitennou

by Queen_Diamond_Serenity



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Sailor Moon
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Diamond_Serenity/pseuds/Queen_Diamond_Serenity
Summary: Secrets will be unearthed, friendships will be tested, lives will be changed forever as a new enemy sets it's mark on the world.Full summary inside.......





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> It's been nearly 10 years since the war between The Sailor Scouts and the Negaverse took place.  
> After the defeat of queen Metalia the curse has been lifted from Beryl and her children.  
> Struggling to pick up the pieces of what was left of a life before they were taken over by the Negaverse, Beryl and her family took the necessary steps to redeem themselves and their family name.  
> The Shitennou we're not an issue, it was Beryl who kept the scouts on edge. She was a woman shrouded in many mysteries.  
> Both sides struggled at times because of the strong connection they once had through the silver millennium era.  
> She told everyone it was time to put the past behind them and move on the silver millennium is no concern to any of them anymore. That is until a little girl fell from the sky one day. No one knew who she was or where this little girl came from.  
> This little girls arrival also could be connected to recent enemies that had been surfacing that had black moon symbols scripted in their heads.
> 
> As time goes on the secrets of all their past lives started to unravel. Secrets that will test friendships, influence betrayal and forbidden love affairs.
> 
> For within the future of Crystal Tokyo lies answers on why the war of the Silver Millennium took place.

**1495 BC Silver Millennium**

The night was quiet, the stars dazzled like diamonds in the sky. The moon kingdom was sound asleep. The Islespice rose garden surrounded the fountains in the courtyard of the Crystal Palace.

Echosia, The grand capital of the moon kingdom which was where the Crystal Palace was located.  
Not far from the Crystal Palace there was a holy temple known as the shrine of Mūnraito to Sanraito.  
The temple was a sight to hold beyond description. It was filled with beautiful tapestries, sculptures, water fountains and pictures of its rulers from the past and present day.  
Queen Elatha Serenity sat on the throne for nearly 3 1/2 centuries and was without a husband and an heir.  
Her mother had ascended with the ancestors. So she was left alone in the physical realm even though she had a sister but her sister had ruled in a far way planet.  
During this time of night Elatha with a weary heart went to the temple to pray, she along with her high priestess guardians.

_Silver Lady nestling in the midnight sky,_

_Shine your ageless wisdom upon our souls._

_Guide us and nourish our spirits with your mysteries_

_So that we may flourish and grow under your beauty._

_Oh goddess of light, teach us the truths we so desire_

_And let us bathe in your silver aura._

_Cleanse our bodies in your purifying light_

And uplift our minds with your magic and majesty.

_So shall we honour you with our hearts_

_And forever follow your illuminated path_

_To the centre of our souls._

 

And with that the queen with her guardians blew out the candles and bid each other good night and begin to leave the chapel to retire for the night.

As they begin to leave they heard a disturbance outside the walls.

"...Stop!"   
"What are you doing?"  
"Who are you."  
Shouted a few of the guards.

"Please let me through! I need to see the queen!" cried out a woman's voice.

The queen looking confused turned to one of her guardians. "Verona, what's going on?"  
The leader of the guardians turned the queen "I do not know your majesty but I will see to it at once."  
Pacing down the walkway she open the doors to the chapel and into the courtyard. Verona saw what appeared to be someone running away from the imperial guards.  
It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was never supposed to be seen. I was just supposed to bring her here and go. The woman thought to herself before she slipped and fell.  
Everyone, the guards, the queen and the guardians caught up to the scene. The woman had fallen and hit her head on a crystal fountain cracking her skull.  
The queen put her hand up to her chest and the other to her mouth her eyes glittering in sadness from the scene. "Dear heavens..." The queen signed with a whisper.  
The mystery woman was cloaked with garment that was foreign to their world. Her dress was long and white she wore a long light see-through green shawl that cloaked around her head like a hood.  
"Who is she..."  
"Where do you think she came from..."  
Words and conversation was whispered among the group. But the queen paid little attention to it.  
The queen reached out and touched a woman's face and studying the woman's person.  
And she noticed something cradled in the woman's right arm. Queen Serenity unfolded the cloak and lo and behold a sleeping infant begin to let out a cry.

* * *

 

**Present day Tokyo**

whoosh! The ball went flying in Nephrite's direction he barely missed his chance to counter attack.  
"Ha!" Nephrite used all his strength to hit the tennis ball. It was the month of May and a great time to have some fun at Sunnydale Park with friends and family. And especially rivaling brothers such as Nephrite and Kunzite.  
Kunzite followed and dashed to hit the ball and missed. "It seems you're losing your edge brother." Nephrite nudged. Kunzite looked in the direction where the ball had fallen and then back towards his brother he then wiped the sweat from his brow with the hand that was holding the tennis racket. "I beat you four games in a row. Every dog has its day Nephrite." The comment was then followed by a grin. "I think you've earned your kibbles and bits."  
"As long as you're buying. Big brothers treat?" nephrite teased. They both chuckled as they both teased and mocked each other. It was the late afternoon the brothers had decided to call it quits on the tennis court and go for a quick drink before heading off home. They gathered their equipment and place them in the back of Nephrite's red Ferrari.  
Nephrite started the car. Once they were both in, the car of every man's envy as Nephrite put it pulled off. Leaving the scene of the park filled with tennis players, golfers, children on the swings, and family cookouts.  
After 10 minutes of joyriding enjoying the Cool Breeze with the hood of the red Ferrari car down the brothers finally made their way to their designation.

Saké Dim Sum was a new popular Restaurant. It was a place that attract a lot of tourist. Critics are raving about the place it was listed as some of the best food and drinks ever tasted.  
Maybe the wonderful tasting restaurant had something to do with the fact that Lita Kino was its founding mother and she was a fantastic cook.  
And not to mention a kick-ass martial artist.  
Fighting and cooking where always her greatest passions and she always knew she would go with either or. She decided two major in culinary because she had said she loved watching families get together. Having dinner laughing and sharing their stories. Lita loved that her food brought people together. She didn't want to burn herself out too much when it came to martial arts. There will always be enemies lurking around that could keep her on her toes. Even though her and the other sailor Scouts have gotten a several-year break from all the fights with enemies.  
"So, you want two dragon rolls, a salmon cake Burger with everything on it, the number 4 appetizer special and a lobster Pizza?" Lita repeated the order of her customers while writing it down. "Yes. Do you think that you can give me ghost peppers instead of the jalapenos on the salmon burger?" The customer requested.  
"Sure of course." Lita dotted down the request.  
After taking down their orders for food and drinks she assured them that they would be served as soon as possible, Lita headed into the kitchen.  
Cooks we're working their magic on stoves and ovens. Waiters and waitresses running in and out with orders for waiting guest.  
Bella Darvi a young woman who actually helped Lita build the restaurant was that typical girl with long black hair, tattoos and a few earring piercings helped Lita keep her nerves down when days got stressful.   
"Strawberry cheesecake milkshake's ready to go," Bella called out.

"Oh, my hands are full. Be back for them!" A waitress called out.

Her name was Kolani she had been working there for three months and not too long ago she was dropping trays all over the place and she had just started getting the hang of things. "Don't worry about it, I'll have Aubrey send them out." Bella said. Still not having too much faith in her. "Aww, give the girls a chance!" Lita said in a low tone smiling taking her place next to Bella helping out filling the trays with food and making drinks.  
"Sorry if I don't share the same joy of having our profits laying out on the floor as you do....not to mention not so very happy customers," Bella teased tapping Lita with her shoulder they both chuckled.

Lita went on to remind her that when they were starting out in culinary school, she was the same way. Bella was just as clumsy. Bella always tells people that she may be clumsy but at least she falls with style.  
She was a girl that always made humor out of her flaws she didn't come from a very good beginning.  
She was the third oldest of four biracial children. Her father was an alcoholic and her mother was schizophrenic and also an alcoholic. Despite her mother's disabilities, her mother did the best she could. Eventually her and her siblings were taken out of the home and put up in foster care and were adopted out. Bella and her younger sister Kaeja were fortunate enough to be adopted by a wealthy couple. The two older siblings they never knew what became of them they were in the process of working with adoption agencies searching for them. Kaeja was in her last year of high school. She was a young girl known for her crafty cooking skills too. But as much as Bella tried to convince her to come on board to work in the culinary industry her younger sister wanted to pursue something else.  
But she was a very charitable person so when she had the spare time she would come to the restaurant and help Bella and Lita out.  
She even threw Lita and her sister some secrets to add into their recipes.

"If you can climb over and defeat your clumsiness B-dolly anyone can," Lita said lightly.  
"Ah, I suppose so." Bella commented and she finish placing food on the tray handing it off to a waiter.  
Lita was about to say something as she noticed the to-go order that she was putting together.  
two chocolate parfaits with an apple pie cheesecake. This could've been anyone's order it's wrong to assume but 95% of the time this order belong to no other person.  
Lita leaned back so she could get a good look in the front of the restaurant. She saw Nephrite with his brother sitting up at the front having a drink.  
The brothers would drop by every now and then to have a drink and take a to-go order.  
Based on their past history during the silver millennium era and present day she had so many mixed feelings.  
The sailor scouts were very skeptical about their return upon defeating them. But what could they really do they couldn't really accused them of anything after overthrowing them. The sailor scouts went into a two-year amnesia after queen Metalia was destroyed. And in doing so all who was under her control was set free including Beryl and all her children were somehow brought back to life to be given another chance.  
During their two-year amnesia the dark family didn't do anything wrong.  
But that didn't stop them from keeping watch especially Serena as far as Beryl was concerned anyway.  
Serena didn't have too much of issue with the Shitennou's. As a matter fact she didn't have a problem with them at all they were doing great. Nephrite was working a multimillion dollar industry he married her best friend Molly and became the parents of three beautiful daughters. The oldest who was seven was named Briolette. And then a set of twins. Molly's mother was not happy about her daughter becoming a mother in her teen years but she went on to except it and loved her grandbaby.  
After Molly graduated high school she always knew she wanted to be a homemaker.  
She enjoy the life of being a stay at home mom it wasn't easy going through school and being a teenage mother but she got through it. And on top of having the man of your dreams being a millionaire to support you at that she had to be the luckiest woman in the world. A few years after Briolette, she gave birth to Morganite and Alexandrite who are now 5 1/2 months old.

Zoisite is now enjoying her time in the modeling agency and dating hot actors and business tycoon men. She made her home in the USA. When she has time she makes her way back to Japan to visit her family. Before Metalia, that had been her dream to become a model and probably start her own cosmetic line one day.  
They haven't seen her in over a year but she had made a phone call a couple weeks ago saying she'd be in town to meet the twins.  
Being a cruise resort host was up Jadeite's lead. He figured he kind of like cruising after his last attempt of battling against the sailor scouts all those years ago. He had made his moves on Rei but she didn't want anything too serious but she didn't say no either so he still pressed on with his interest.  
Kunzite taught ceramics at a college. He was married and already had a child prior to the fallen victim under the spell of the dark kingdom. He was married to a water nymph named Kymopoleia. But she had left him after he had went mad with darkness. In recent years their 14-year-old daughter Chrysoberyl who was named after her grandmother would sneak away to see him and her grandmother Beryl.   
The girls mother eventually gave up fighting about the child seeing her family. As they weren't causing any trouble.

But all in all not too many of them were ready to warm up to Beryl and for good reason. Even though she hadn't caused any problems either. She lived on a tiny island on the outskirts of Japan. She lived her life a sage. She was born one and she lived her life one. She did tarot card reading's, she work with gemstones and natural herb healings.  
She was becoming a New Age favorite around town.  
Maybe Serena's issues with Beryl were more on the personal side because of Darien.

Just like Lita's mixed feelings with Nephrite were a little personal. She remembered their past life together during the silver millennium. They were married and had a family and it kind of bothered her to see him living a life in love with a family with someone else.  
Everything seemed out of place. It seems like the only two that found their way back to each other were Serena and Darien. Why is it that the other sailor scouts couldn't put the pieces of their true lives back together? Why does it seem like they were the ones that always had to carry the shortest end of the stick as far as true love is concerned?  
But what could they really do? She wasn't going to sit there and live her life wallowing in pity there were other fish in the sea. Right?

It wasn't like Nephrite acknowledge their past anyway so why should she marinate on once upon a time fairytale love bullshit?

Lita gathered the order and begin pacing towards Nephrite's and Kunzite's direction. They appeared to be in conversation and watching the television behind the bar as she walked up towards them. "Hey fellas got your order together," Lita said trying to sound cheerful.

"Why thank you Miss Kino." Nephrite kindly stated grabbing his order.

"Oh don't you dare be formal it's Lita." shyly said with a smile.

"OK, then, Lita..." Those words came out smooth and his lips had a smirk.

The sailor scout of lightning watch him carefully as she continued to gather his stuff together. She was good at reading people but. Nephrite was a man that was very hard to read at times. He always gave off mixed signals. He played games, played with your feelings and played with your emotions. He purposely did shit to get to you. She didn't like it but at the same time it turned her on.  
Nephrite's eyes were piercing at her he still had the same smirk on his face. If he was to tell himself that he wasn't attracted to her that would've been a complete lie. Lita was very beautiful. The green and black spaghetti strap dress she wore complimented her ivory skin. Her dark brown wavy hair just about passed her shoulder. She wore gold earrings that were in the shape of tiny leaves and wore a thunderbolt necklace and gold bracelets on her right wrist.  
He wasn't stupid he knew how she felt he knew she couldn't bury the feelings of the past. No matter how hard she tried. No matter how hard any of them tried. They were bounded to it. All of them.  
Did Nephrite love Molly of course he does. But he isn't a saint either nor did he ever try to be. Out of his siblings, he was the one that never live by the rules. He was the rebellious one. So much like his mother. Scratch that. Maybe his mother may have had more sense than him at times. But nonetheless Nephrite was known as a womanizer he love the ladies and the ladies loved him.

"Miss Kino, are you going to enclose my check, or is the pleasure of your brothel free? Oh there I go again. Being formal. I believe you told me that you go by Lita." His eyes and his smirk grew darker and more seductive.

Lita's face begin to feel flush if she was standing before a mirror right now she would probably be looking at a tomato for face she quickly got her nerves together. "Oh that's right I'm sorry all together this comes to $24.95 and here's a coupon book for next time when you come in."

Kunzite looked on to the awkward situation for long enough cleared his throat. "Forgive my brother he's feeling himself right now he's won of big tennis game." He said in a sarcastic voice.

Lita turned to the sound of Kunzite's direction. But said nothing. Her attention then turn back to Nephrite as he handed her the money. She took it and waltzed over to the cash register and took out owed change from the bill.  
She stood before the brothers again she handed Nephrite his change. But as their hands connected Nephrite took a firm grip on hers. Not too hard but enough for her to feel his strength his thumb slowly cress down on the back of her hand she quickly pulled away nervously and confused. Then she became slightly upset. "Well gentleman ifthat will be all thank you for choosing Sake Dim Sum and have a good day." Nephrite kept the same smirk on his face.  
Kunzite just stared and amusement at the situation. Lita felt jitters in her spine as she used her hands to straighten out her dress she quickly turned her back in frustration and open the doors to the kitchen area of the restaurant.  
"Parting in such sweet sorrow," Kunzite let out coyly turning to his brother smirking. Nephrite picked up his belongings and moved himself from the table the silver haired man did just the same. When they made their way to the car Kunzite continued. "Why do you feel the need to toy with the poor girl? Why don't you just take her and get it out of your system already?" And for some strange reason Nephrite thought his older brother would be the beacon of morality telling him that he should stop playing games that he's a married man so on and so forth.  
But then again Kunzite wouldn't have any room to do such thing to put Nephrite in his place. He wasn't the only one holding back hidden feelings.  
So maybe that's why his older brother was encouraging this so he could feel better about his own pursuit that he's never actually went all the way through with.

"Just like you've come to grips with your feelings?" Nephrite said smirking as he drove away from the restaurant.

Kunzite looked at his brother side eyed and cocked an eyebrow. "Mina and l-"  
"I wasn't talking about you and Mina." Nephrite said cutting his brother off and then gave him a quick glance.

Kunzite mind in that moment formed into racing thoughts of a woman that was so close and yet so distant.  
He never made a move on her showing any hints or feelings. Friendly warm gestures, but never the obvious romantic.  
His relationship with Mina was on a thin line and in a hard place.  
There relationship status was on a complicated scale. But he cared about Mina very much. But he himself had unresolved feelings for another woman. A woman he knew he would never have. She belong to someone else and that someone else is a man he would never cross the line in such a manner.  
Or maybe it was because he would never have the chance to? This woman was too committed. "There is nothing between us. Never has and never will be!" Kunzite's voice showed hymns of defense.

"If you say so brother." Nephrite lightly said.

The silver head man didn't feel the need to reply he just sat back and let his mind wander into his fantasies. With a woman that was so close yet would always be out of his reach.

"Awwww, look at them! They're so cute! They've gotten so big." Serena exclaimed as she looked at the twins in their playpen. Morgan and Alexa were 5 1/2 months old now and they were in the stages of discovery. Crawling around and holding themselves up on the support of things. "It must be tough dealing with two babies at a time,"  
"yeah it is challenging but they keep me busy and they're so much fun." Molly stated as she moved towards the playpen.  
"Don't you my darlings!" Molly said as she pinched Alexa's cheeks. The baby rewarded her with babbling sounds and a giggle. Serena was so happy for Molly. "Maybe you can use the twins for practice. I know you and Darian have been an item for a long time. I'm pretty sure you're ready to start your own nest."Molly encouraged. Serena just sat there remembered the day that her best friend lost her first love in the woods during the time the sailor scouts were at war with the dark kingdom.  
And by some miracle Nephrite was returned to Molly and they were given another chance.  
Serena was a young adult now and she too wanted to start her own family with Darian. He was in his last year of college and he said that when everything fell into place they can start their own family and get married and move on from there. With him going away every so often, sometimes it put a strain on their relationship.  
She would just have to be patient they've been through worse after all.  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea. I would love to start a family. But Darian's still finishing college and setting things up for his career. So it'll be a while before bundles of joy are in the wings for us," Serena said with a frown. "Oh I'm sorry Serena didn't mean to force the issue." Molly said as she grabbed her hot cocoa mug and took a nice sip.  
"No Mol it's fine, I really do want to be a mother it'll just have to wait. But until then these beauties can keep me company." Serena exclaim smiling at the twins.

Molly gave her for a warm smile and was beginning to carry on with the conversation when she heard the front door open.  
"Hello where is my lovely wife," Nephrite called out as he shut the front door behind him and his brother. He proceeded to place his keys on a coffee table. He held on to the doggy bag with his other hand.  
Molly got up to greet her husband. "Hey baby!" she said as she walked towards his direction hugging and kissing his cheek. "I got you some dessert." Nephrite said. "Chocolate parfait?"  
"You know it. But you're not getting one bite until dinner." Nephrite responded with a smirk and giving her a peck on the lips. "OK dad if you say so." Molly responded playfully sarcastic. They both chuckled.  
Kunzite rested his belongings on the couch and turned his direction towards Serena they both locked eyes and Serena gave him a warm smile. "Hey Kunzite," Her voice was warm and smooth like honey she quickly lifted up her hand to wave at him.

"Selene..." He said nodding his head.

_'He never calls me by Serena he always calls me by my silver millennium name'_ she thought to herself as she stood up.

Kunzite begin to walk towards Serena's direction and as he did her body felt light and her heart pounded fast.  
He warmly put his arms around her to give her a hug and gave her the kindest kiss on the cheek.  
She inhaled a deep breath as this took place.

It was so strange to her with how kind he was giving the account that they were once enemies. It just all seems so unreal.

"You look lovely. How have you been?" Kunzite said with a smile.

"Oh I've been good can't really complain." Serena responded lifting her hand to the cheek he kissed.

"How's your fashion shop coming along?"

"Well, Business is kind of slow but I'm trying to get around it."

"Don't worry I'll put in a good word for you and you'll have all the ladies flocking to your shop."

Kunzite and his family were known for their good connections that reside in high places. He took over his father's family business and help establish a lot of companies in and out of the country.  
He made most of his money from the stock markets. He would invest in low-budget businesses and because of his family reputation and name low-budget business would skyrocket. And he collected on the interest.  
Some his colleagues would ask him why he would never plugged in with businesses that were already high on the markets.  
He would just simply tell them he is a natural builder that likes to start all his material from scratch.  
Besides it was more charitable to invest in low-budget business. However, He was very careful with who he invested in.   
He always made sure the business invested in for sure to move up the ladder.  
He was a competitor and that was his way of showing his rivaling counterparts. His family company already had highly respected allies he didn't feel the need to make anymore at the moment.  
This wasn't the first time he offered assistance to help Serena and he was really good at making low unknown businesses very popular.  
What good would it be for her or her company she was trying to do by blowing off his interest to help?  
Maybe she should just throw in the towel and given. "Selene, just think about my offer. You still have my business card I assume when you're ready to discuss business just drop by my office." He simply placed a hand on her shoulder.  
She looked at him for a moment with racing thoughts in her head. "Yeah, ok, I guess?" She simply said in an airhead moment kind of way. Kunzite chuckled.  
In the meantime Molly was in the kitchen putting away the chocolate parfait and apple pie cheesecake along with taking out items in preparation for dinner. The lamb roast was encased in a bag marinating in a homemade sauce that Molly made herself. She placed lamb on the counter and then proceeded to go to the cabinet to take out red skin potatoes and some carrots. The spinach salad she previously made was still in the refrigerator and would be served on the table when dinner was ready she also prepared some dough to make breadsticks.  
"Hey Serena are you staying over for dinner?" Molly called out as she prepared.  
Upon hearing Molly Serena thought for a moment and then just remembered that she actually wouldn't be able to stay.  
She turned her attention back to Kunzite. "You know something I actually have to get going I was supposed to meet with Darian. So we can discuss this business matter at another time?" Kunzite let a slight frown cover his lips.  
Before he can answer Serena paced near the kitchen area. "Hey Mol, I'm sorry I can't stay for dinner I have to be somewhere soon, I promise I'll make it up to you we can go out to lunch on the weekend?"

Molly was still at work on her dinner preparations as she responded. "It's a shame you can't stay for dinner but going out for lunch sure that'll be fine. I'll even see if the children's grandmother could babysit."  
Serena frowned at that notion concerning the children's grandmother. She looked at Molly for a moment before responding. "Ok then you guys have a lovely evening I'll talk to you later." Then Serena blew her a kiss as she walked out the kitchen and making her way to the front door. "Bye Serena" Molly called.  
Before leaving she turned around to take up one last look at Kunzite. Who now I had his attention towards the twins he turned around to look at her as he held Alexa in his arms. "Kunzite thank you for the offer. I don't think I'll brush you off this time around I'm going to give it some deep thought. I'll with you soon."

"Thank you Selene." He said with a smile.

Serena hesitated to open the door she looked into his eyes and got lost in them for a moment. Then she quickly brushed it off struggling to open the door. With it finally bulging open, she nervously held up her hand and waved at him "goodbye" and quickly shut the door.  
Serena's back rested against the front door for a moment before she walked towards her sky blue car.  
She started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Her designation was Darian but her mine was on someone else.

She wish she could've stayed at Molly's house a little while longer....

 


End file.
